Slide bars are used by musicians when playing string instruments to achieve a different effect and sound to stylize their version of musical compositions. Usually slide bars must be set aside or removed from the musicians' hands to continue playing the string instruments when not using the slide bars. In either event, musicians must interrupt their play during such times to pick up, or to set aside, or to put on, or to take off slide bars. To reduce such down time slide bars are sometimes held by a bracket mounted on the string instrument or, alternately, are movable about a finger or hand. Unfortunately, although with some of these devices down time may be somewhat reduced, they are either to difficult to use and/or still require an undesirable amount of down time. One solution, of course, is to have two musicians so that play is not interrupted. While this solution may be acceptable, it of course raises the cost, and is not acceptable for solo performing musicians. Therefore, there is a need for a slide bar device which is easy to use and greatly reduces down time, especially to a non-discernible level.